kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebuild
is a survival strategy game where you lead a community in its fight against zombies. It is set in a scenario in which you are the "leader" of a small city besieged by a zombie infection, and are tasked with surviving the outbreak. __TOC__ Gameplay There are five possible difficulties to play through; Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, and Nightmare. You are tasked to ensure the survival of your population, and have to take various aspects, such as the number of people in your care, their professions, and the stockpiled food at your disposal, all while fending off the increasing amount of zombie attacks at your safe zone boundaries, by assigning some of your population to guard duty. To ensure that your city has enough food and people needed for survival, you have the option to pillage for food/survivors in areas outside of the city, with the option to scout areas that you have not yet visited, and the option to kill zombies in an area (however, the more severe of zombie population, the more visits it takes to clear the area). As the game progresses, zombie hordes are introduced, in which a large amount of zombies close in on the city, and finally attack (leaving areas the hoard has passed through with a higher zombie population afterwards), and it is advisable to put enough idle members of your population (preferably soldiers) onto guard patrol so that the danger percentage is less than (or as close as possible to) 10%. If you fail a horde and are overrun, you will lose the closest square to the horde, and have a drop in moral (which will give the possibility of disobedience to orders) and possibly even fatalities. There are also four different methods of winning the game; Closing the portal at the Evil Graveyard (need 15 soldiers, reclaim Evil Graveyard, 10 days, very frequent zombie hoard attacks during), Researching a cure to zombies (need 5 scientists, 3 labs, upto 10 days), Draft a constitution (need 5 leaders, reclaim City Hall, ? days, very frequent zombie hoard attacks during), and clearing the board (reclaiming every square). Buildings Each square (or set of squares for the larger buildings) hosts a building, each of which has a given purpose (or can be converted into a building with a purpose). These purposes can range from allowing more survivors into your population, supplying food for the city, and supplying defense for the city. At the start of each campaign, you are given a Police Station, two Farms, and one Suburb. The buildings available in this game are: Police Stations (adds defense to the city, allows allocation of survivors to guarding against zombie attacks), Farms (supplies a set amount of food income, depending on difficulty level, can be rebuilt into Suburbs), Suburbs (gives a higher cap on the amount of survivors at your disposal by giving them a place to live, depending on difficulty level, can be rebuilt into Farms), Schools (used to re-teach profession), Hospitals (stops members of the population dying from disease, important investment as soon as possible), Malls (adds defense to your city), Graveyards (no use - cannot rebuild), Storage Areas (rebuild for more useful constructions), Forests (rebuild for Apartments), Apartments (same use as Suburbs, but with increased capacity), Bars (one time happiness boost, can host parties to increase city moral), Churches (same use as Bars, without initial happiness boost), Labs (used to research various buffs and upgrades), Hotels (same use as Apartments, but with increased capacity), Motels (increase population capacity), 7/11s (rebuild for more useful construction), Trailer Parks (increases population), Offices (rebuild for more useful construction), McNoodles (rebuild for more useful construction). The special/unique building available for reclamation are: the Evil Graveyard, the City Hall and the Large Farm. Aside from the fact that both the Evil Graveyard and the City Hall are both a method of completing the game, they both (as well as the large farm) also have the noticeable trait of taking a large amount of space (equal to the more common Mall). See also Rebuild on Rebuild Wiki. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild |descrip = Kill 50 zombies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild |descrip = Conquer 25 blocks }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild |descrip = Close the portal, draft a constitution, cure the zombie plague or reclaim every square }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild |descrip = Game completed (harder or nightmare) }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges